In recent years, a method of optimizing a setting of each processing node which makes up a mobile communication system has been demanded. 3GPP proposes a method of optimizing network processing according to use characteristics of a mobile communication terminal (Non-Patent Literature 1). For example, network processing may be executed with respect to a terminal located by being fixed to a specific location to reduce control processing related to a move. More specifically, an interval when the terminal executes position registration may be set longer than a predetermined time. Furthermore, when a mobile communication terminal is a terminal which allows a delay, network processing may be executed to transmit data to the mobile terminal by controlling a communication time and avoiding a timing when a data transmission/reception amount comes to a peak.